Pyrrolidine is a circular, aliphatic, secondary amine with five ring members. It is a hetero cycle. Pyrrolidine has the molecular formula C4H9N and the CAS number 123-75-1. Derivatives of the pyrrolidine are descendants thereof which can be produced by chemical modification of pyrrolidine. Derivatives of pyrrolidine are extensively described in the state of the art.
An important pyrrolidine derivative is the so called glucoprotamin. Glucoprotamin is a substance consisting of several components. The most important components and main active substances of glucoprotamin are the (2S)-pyrrolidine-5-oxo-carboxylic acid amide, N-3-(dodecylamino)propyl and the (2S)-pyrrolidine-5-oxo-carboxylic acid amide N-3-(tetradecylamino)propyl.
Because of its anti-microbial effectivity glucoprotamin is used as a surface disinfectant, primarily in hospitals and clinics.
Glucoprotamin is obtained as a conversion product of the linear L-glutamic acid or its ester derivatives and cocospropylene-1,3-diamine. In addition to the coupling of the glutamic acid with the fatty amine mixture in the synthesis reaction a cyclization and formation of the pyrrolidine ring with dehydration takes place, which is essential for the mode of action. In addition to both of the mentioned main active sub-stances further long and short chain side products are obtained. It follows a water separation and purification of the mixture for the production of the active substances.
The currently used method for the production of glucoprotamin is described in the DE 3 410 956.
The known production method has a number of disadvantages. The known production requires for the formation of the ring closure with water binding a high reaction temperature of up to 175° C. Here the long chain alkyl group is exposed to the risk of oxidation and disintegration. The use of further derivatives, such as unsaturated fatty acids is not possible because of the oxidation processes and side reactions. For the water separation an appropriate water separator and a high vacuum are necessary which is why so far i-amyl alcohol is used as solvent and entrainer. However, this substance is harmful to health and is to be removed by means of a purification. The high reaction temperatures are not only disadvantageous in chemical terms but also increasingly unprofitable from an ecological and economical point of view. Another disadvantage of the known production process is that in the area of the pyrrolidine ring no specific predictable modifications can be introduced.